Missions
(It is currently up to date with Build version 0.12.13) Missions, also known as Quests, are the bread and butter of Gunshine's story flow. Act 1 'Warm Welcome' Mission: Introduction Location: Pearl Island - Immigration Level: 1 Mission: Target Practice Location: Pearl Island - Immigration Level: 1 Mission: Fireworks Location: Pearl Island - Immigration Level: 1 'Prison Break' Keep Moving Location: Pearl Island - Prison Break Out Location: Pearl Island - Immigration McGuyver Moment Location: Pearl Island - Immigration 'The Underground Movement' Head Towards Pirate Bay 'The Fugitive' Keep Running Troll's Lair Location: Harbor Island - Trolls Lair (Boss) Level: 'Fresh off the Boat' Scissor Sisters You Have No Rights Sunny Side Up 'Beach Party' Exploitation 'DIY' Helping Resistance Helping Hand Nuts & Bolts Pickpocket Toll Free Chief Inspector Unusual Activity The Stash Car Jacking 'Critter Bash' Crayfish Party 'Eureka' Once in a Lifetime Offer Rescue Refugees After These Messages I Spy Guided Tour 'Beached' Beach Party Eliminate Tankinator Location: Harbor Island - Pearl Station (Boss) Club Night 'Mafia' Kill Kingpin No Trace Killing You, Killing Me Act 2 'Rabid Pack' Grim Reaper On The Dock 'Homegrown' Got Bacon? 'The Initiation' Printing Money 'Networking' Armor Alley Custom Gun 'Human Trafficking' A Damsel in Distress Get Rid of the Rivals Blood & Fire Confiscate This! Saving Skin 'Guns and Ammo' Be Prepared Into Thin Air Hot Air by Design Vaporwar is the New Black Nick the Scientist Shut Down the Factory Pulling the Plug Get Back to River 'Stick it to the Man' Infected 'Harbor Side Quests' Pr0ne to Trouble Bullet-Tooth Act 3 'High-Value Targets' Slavemaster Blackbeard (Group) Location: Paradise Island - Blackbeard's Base (suggested level 14) To be the Champ Pheromones Dia de los Muertos (Group) Da Capo Al Fine (Group) 'Island Paradise' Unlock Reservoir Location: Paradise Island - Seawater Intake (suggested level 13) Mopping up Check pumps Location: Paradise Island - Seawater Intake (suggested level 13) Remember to hydrate First a trickle Location: Paradise Island - Seawater Intake (suggested level 13) Reporting for Duty Location: Paradise Island - Oasis Health Station (Meeting Area) (suggested level 10) Duke of All Kinds of Hazards Authenticate Location: Paradise Island - Messina Desert (suggested level 12) Go with the flow Location: Paradise Island - Oasis Health Station (Meeting Area) (suggested level 10) RTFM 'Desert Raiders' Stolen Cargo Raiders! Photovolts Restart the Power Last drops Truck down Waylaid Stare at the sun 'New Breed' Main Course With sugar on top Diego's quest Appearances aren't everything Talk to Mortimer Location: Paradise Island - Camping Grounds (suggested level 11) Smash and Grab Mating Rituals Back to the bridge Grand Culinaire 'Desert Rage' Attack reservoir Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) Purify the plant Location: Paradise Island - Water Purification Facility (suggested level 14) Comandante Jarden Radio Silence Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) Reduce Patrols Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) Deliver Kindness Reservoir dogs Location: Paradise Island - Fresh Water Reservoir (suggested level 14) Burn the Buggies Act 4 'Better Living Through Chemistry' Electrician’s Mate Open Sesame 'Molehills' Payback Time Zeroing on Zegor It IS Another Drill, Literally Drill Parts Kick ‘Em when they’re Down Insult to Injury 'Power to People' Blackout Touch Base Incy Wincy Gun Trouble Gutting the Guards Reeling it in I am in Disguise Net Hack 'Crushed by the Wheels' Getting our Boys out Solar Power! Gaining Access 'Sick, Sick, Sick' Reinforcements Asylum Assault Asylum Awaits Get Certified Clean Sweep Inmate 6733 Papillon Drugs don’t Work Raid the Nuthouse 'Power Trip' Shock Dave Big Brother is Blind High Stakes Meltdown Out of Service Contractor Target of Opportunity Ticking Timebomb Scrap Metal 'Supply Lines' Refuel Reverse Engineering Search and Destroy Local Flair Warehouse of Horror Deal Breaker Mean Dean Fan the Flames Remote Control Secure the Helipad 'Death From Below' Two Lil’ Hobos They Came from the Sewers Red Menace Strictly Unethical Power Down Red Terror Red vs. Blue 'Deeper Underground' Cave Story Alone in the Dark 1 Alone in the Dark 2 Alone in the Dark 3 'Inhuman Genome Project' Investigate the Mutation End the Breeding Act 5 'Turf Wars' Where Does It Lead Striptease Meet Nea Labor Day What's 'How Do You Do?' in Voodoo? The Exterminator To Catch a Thief Venetian Hospitality 'Catfight' Maze Hunt Alley-Oop A Soft Heart is an Easy Target Faster, Harder, Scooter! Pimp Mother Fire Sale Car Trouble Meet Miranda Meet Raquel 'Femmes Fatales' Super Octane Panty Raid Ditch The Witch Accidents Do Happen Meet Mia Three Bees This is Our City! Pt 1 This is Our City! Pt 2 Meet Drush 'An Old Grudge' Do Not Pass Go 'Old Town Side Quests' A Beau in Distress The Revolution Will Not Be Televised Emilio and Charlie's Excellent Adventure 'Labycore R&D' Take the lobby The flesh is weak Placebo effect Root of all evil 'Gear Up, Beat Em Up' Corporate Johns Blood Sport Free our sister Regicide New Breed Expansion Terror from the Deep Riot Rescue Escape Plan Other Missions Friendly Beating Location: Paradise Island - The Pit (suggested level 10)